User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 98 - Moon Madness
Episode 98: Moon Madness Premise: A blue harvest moon drives animals (and people) mad. Zoey witnesses Mal's next move, Heather becomes nice, and Gwen tries to make amends with Courtney and starts to get irritated with Duncan. Challenge Based On: The Treasure Island of Dr. McClean Challenge: Make it to the finish line during the Blue Harvest Moon Winner(s): Villainous Vultures Exiled to Boney Island: Scott Elimination: None, but Cameron switches over to the Villains team My Favorite Part: Scott running across the bridge; and then getting attacked by the beaver and the evil bunnies This episode is going in the BAD pile, but this particular episode stands out among all of the other bad episodes of the series. It's a SPECIAL kind of bad. Not infuriating bad. But laughably bad. That's right, guys. This is one of those "so bad, it's good" episodes. This is an episode that does almost everything wrong. Its characters are wrong, its challenge is wrong, its plotlines are wrong, its humor is wrong. It's a type of episode that should make me mad to my boiling point, but it's so awful that it's simply wonderful. It's a wonderful episode. So, let's get into it, shall we? Well, let's talk about the intro of this episode: Sierra screams in Zoey's ear. Good start. But seriously though, that scene was so random that it was hilarious. Also, how is her phone still broken? Didn't she fix it last episode and actually record Cameron falling? This season cannot make up its mind in terms of continuity! We also have a random scene when Courtney actually misses Scott and a bird that looks just like Scott appears. Ummm....weird. Now, Courtney's in love with Scott. That's sweet I guess. There was also Zoey witnessing Mal for the first time: by catching him tripping Cameron and breaking his glasses. Then, instead of talking to him like a decent girlfriend, she makes an even better decision by TATTLING on him! Yeah, nice move, Princess Peach. You're like a five year-old girl trapped in a seventeen year-old's body. But back to the episode, Sierra still calls Cameron "Cody" and lovingly volunteers to be his "eyes, ears, and as many nostrils as he needs her to"! And she even uses her fantastic basket-weaving skills in TDWT to keep Cameron in a basket and not leave her side. And she's absolutely devestated that Cameron has to leave the game/switch teams, thinking that it was just because of his allergy to long grass. Cameron is randomly switched over to the Villains' team and us, the audience, are expecting some build-up on what's to come for his new placement on the team. But spoiler alert, nothing comes out of it, making his appearance this season completely pointless! *claps hands* This is also Mal's biggest appearance so far in the season. He goes in the confessional and mocks Mike by saying, "I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and everybody loves me!" Clearly, we can take this guy seriously. Not to mention he actually says "Toodles!" TOODLES?! REALLY? Is that the best "evil" catchphrase you could come up with?? The hyenas from The Lion King actually said that, but they're just sidekicks. But you made the actual villain that is supposed to be evil and taken seriously say, "Toodles?!" Ooooo, how scary! Not to mention everyone else is completely gullible and unaware that Mike isn't Mike, even Cameron! I mean, Cameron was only with Mike when he got tripped! Then, he says that something must have scared Mike! Then, we also have Gwen, who is still trying to make amends with Courtney. Then, she gets all huffy and mad at Duncan for mentioning Courtney once and she's in the confessional saying, "Ugh! Duncan is an ugly, stupid, pig-headed, jerkface for still talking about Courtney! IT BURNS!!!!!" when COINCIDENTALLY, she brought up Courtney so many times and even weeped in the confessional last episode about not making up with her. Yeah, that's not hypocritical at all. Then, the second time, she moans about not being in the Heroes' team. Then, Duncan comes along, asks about Courtney out of the blue again, then Gwen gets all angry and breaks up with him, saying in the confessional that the thrill of their relationship is "soooo gone"! Yeah, what a very clever way to break up a couple with no build-up whatsoever. Courtney is still mad at Gwen, even when it looked like they were bonding, and it was nice seeing Gwen stick up to Courtney. But, of course, Courtney still hates her, blames for everything, and vows to vote her off! We also have Scott, who laughably runs across a bridge and gets attacked by a beaver and a swarm of evil bunnies! Then, we have a very nice Heather who jumps around happily and cuddles with an alligator. And she apparently fools Alejandro with her nice nature and was like, "As if the moon affected me!" It didn't really build up to anything whatsoever and is never talked about again, making it a great example of a "Big-Lipped Alligator Moment"! But it was hilarious when she called him, "windy" and "Blahlehandro"! So, yeah, this review is all over the place. This episode is so laughably bad that it's really worth checking out. If you want an episode you can make fun of, check this episode out today. You won't regret it. Category:Blog posts